RWBY Short Stories
by Deneve the Claymore
Summary: These will be my small fan fiction ideas. Each chapter will be a section of a story, so there will be a broad range of topics in the chapters. Some will be silly, while others will have a very serious tone. If a chapter gets enough comments, then I will expand on that story and dedicate a separate fan fiction to it. If you like a story, comment on that chapter!
1. The Redheads Return

Click. Click. Clunk. "There. It's finished child. Can you open your eyes?" **_Computing… Computing… Command received. Reacting_** _._ Penny blinked and opened her eyes. Standing above her was her father, the man who had created her. The man smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to a sitting position. "I'm relieved you've finally rebooted. I was worried when you didn't respond when I put you back together." Penny smiled at him. "What happened? My memory banks haven't loaded up all the way, the last thing I remember is-" Penny stopped as she remembered the fight between her and Pyrrha. Penny grabbed her arm and looked at it. "I broke into pieces." Her father nodded. "Yes, but I was able to collect all your pieces and eventually put you back together."

Penny slid off the table and looked around the room. It wasn't her father's workshop in Atlas. Instead, it was a bare room with a computer against one wall and a shelf of tools against the other. "Why aren't we in Atlas?" Her father walked over to the computer and turned it on. "A lot of things happened after you shut down Penny. Watch all the news feeds from Vale, and come talk to me afterwards. I'll be somewhere in the building, just walk around and you'll find me." Penny nodded, and as he left the room Penny sat down in front of the computer. She opened all the feeds and began watching them simultaneously. The feeds opened in the arena, looking at Pyrrha and Penny. The feeds flashed back and forth, showing different views of the arena and the audience as a woman began speaking. Penny's eyes grew wide as the feed shifted to show the streets of Vale. Grimm were invading the street, the White Fang were attacking, and the Atlas defense robots were malfunctioning and attacking Hunstmen and Huntresses.

As the feeds grew more and more violent, showing citizens fleeing through the streets and desperately trying to fight back, Penny noticed that her hand was twitching and ran a quick diagnostic of her arm. **_Arm functionality at 100%. Connections clear, no bugs detected-_** _"Well, this is a pleasant surprise"._ Penny's eyes widened as a strange voice echoed in her head. "Who's there?" _"Me? I'm just someone trying to survive. It seems that I've done that, but you're here too. That won't do."_ Penny's arm twitched again, then slowly curled into a fist. Penny looked down at it and frowned. She tried to open her hand, but it wouldn't respond to her commands. She grabbed her hand with her other and tried to pry it open, but it still wouldn't move. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to run diagnostics. " _Shhhhh"._ The voice purred as Penny's vision began to flicker. _"I have some business to take care of. That brat in the red hood needs to be taught a lesson, and unfortunately I'm stuck in your body. So I'm going to be taking control."_ Penny's eyes widened. "No!" She stood up and took a step towards the door, but froze. She tried to take another step, but her leg refused to move. "Let me go! You can't hurt-" Penny's mouth froze as her eyes slowly opened all the way to an empty expression. "Good girl." The voice that came out of Penny's mouth sounded the same, but wasn't Penny. "You'll do." She walked to the door and slammed it open. "This is going to be so much fun."

 _Months later_

 _Swishhhhhhh slice!_ Crescent Rose sliced through the last Beowolf, and Ruby smiled as it dissolved into dust. She had gotten separated from Jaune and the others in the woods, and a group of Beowolves had attacked her. They hadn't been an issue, but they had slowed her down a little bit. "I wonder where the others are?" Ruby slung Crescent Rose across her back, then stopped and looked over her shoulder at a noise. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Penny standing between two trees. Crescent Rose slid out of her hands, and Ruby took a step towards Penny. "Penny?" Ruby asked quietly. "It's you!" She ran straight to her, reaching out to hug Penny in a tight embrace.

Penny's kick caught her completely off guard, hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying backwards. Ruby landed at the base of a tree and curled up on her side, struggling to get her breath back. She looked up at Penny with tears in her eyes as she walked over. "Penny? Why did you do that?" Penny stopped and looked down at Ruby, then put her hands on her hips. She smiled, but there wasn't anything friendly about the smile. "Hi Red! Did you miss me?" Ruby stared up at Penny uncomprehendingly, then her eyes slowly widened. "Ro-Roman?" Penny grinned at her and put her hands behind her head. "Oh it is good to be back!" She crouched down by Ruby's head and grinned at Ruby, who stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. "What did I tell you Red? I'll do what I do best. Lie. Cheat. Steal. And survive. And now." Penny stood up, and her blades unfolded from her backpack. "You get to be a Huntress. Time to die like one!" Penny threw out her arm, and her blades flew at Ruby. "No!" Ruby threw up her hands as she saw Penny's blades race towards her, and the sound echoed through the forest.


	2. Last in Line, First in Pain

Weiss pushed through the doorway, her breath hissing as she panted. Salem's fortress was huge, and every floor was crawling with Grimm. She looked across the room and her eyes widened. Salem was standing by the table at the far end, but it was the figure next to her who had Weiss's attention. Ruby stood by Salem's side, but she wore a Grimm mask that covered her entire face and part of her chest as well.

"Ruby!" Weiss stepped into the room, and Salem smiled. "The Schnee. I was wondering how many would make it here, but I am disappointed that it was only you." Weiss's memory flashed back to Yang, yelling at them to keep going as she held back a horde of Grimm at the fortress gates, Blake locking herself inside a room with Salem's henchmen to give Weiss time to move on. "Ruby, everyone came here to find you. We're here to take you home." Salem smiled. "She can't hear you. The Geist makes sure of that."

Weiss looked at Ruby, standing unmoving, then gripped Myrtenaster more tightly. "It was difficult finding a Geist strong enough to possess a human, let alone a Silver Eye. We had to break her before any of them had a chance." "Let her go." Salem laughed, and Ruby drew Crescent Rose. "I was already planning on doing that. She wants to hunt, and you're the only prey in here." Weiss looked from Salem to Ruby just as Ruby vanished.

She threw a glyph up as Ruby attacked, and Ruby slammed into it. "Ruby, it's Weiss!" Ruby didn't respond, instead swinging Crescent Rose around herself and moving to attack again. Weiss caught the scythe edge on her rapier and stepped forward, locking their weapons together. She stared at the mask on Ruby's face, and the yellow eye stared back at her. "The only way to free her is to shatter the mask." Salem said. Weiss jumped back onto a glyph and launched herself up, landing on another glyph. Ruby jumped up after her, and Weiss turned and used the same attack she had used on the suit of armor, all those years ago. Weiss stabbed the mask over Ruby's chest, and they slammed to the ground together. Weiss pulled Myrtenaster out and tossed it aside to watch as the mask crumbled away.

When the mask was gone, Weiss gasped. Ruby's left eye was gone completely, just a bloody hole in her face. Ruby coughed, and she opened her eye and looked at Weiss. "What happened? My chest hurts-" She coughed again, and Weiss's eyes widened as Ruby spat out blood. She looked at Myrtenaster, and the last three inches of the blade were bloody.

She whirled around and pressed her hands to Ruby's chest to try to stop the bleeding, but there was already a large puddle forming around her. "You said shattering the mask would free her!" "And it did." Salem purred as she watched Weiss desperately trying to save Ruby. "You saved her from being possessed. But a human can't survive being stabbed in the chest, especially by one with so much skill with a blade." Weiss looked at Ruby's face, and Ruby gave her a faint smile with lips red with blood. "At least I got to see you again. Tell Yang-" Ruby's breath caught in her throat, and she stared at Weiss. "Ruby?" Weiss felt her heart break as she closed Ruby's eye. Ruby looked so small, lying on the ground with her scythe next to her.

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and screamed as she slammed it into the ground point first. She didn't have a plan, a way of attacking Salem, all she wanted was to make her hurt. To make her feel some small part of the pain Weiss was feeling then. And they came. The suit of armor, the Boarbatusk from their first day of classes, the mech from the fall of Beacon, every Summoning she had ever performed, she felt them all appear. They charged towards Salem, but Weiss didn't move, she stayed crouched unmoving on the floor. She stared at the ground, wondering how she was supposed to leave with Ruby, what she should do now.

She didn't move as someone put their hand on her shoulder, but she twitched when they spoke. "Weiss, let's go." Weiss looked up, and her heart jumped. Standing next to her, looking down at her, was Ruby. But she was different. Her hood was blue now, and her skin was a cold white. But the biggest difference was her eyes. Her eyes glowed the same way Weiss's Summons did. Because that's what she was. She grinned at Weiss, and Weiss saw the same teammate she had at first hated, then grown to love. "I told you I wouldn't leave you alone, didn't I?" Weiss gave her a faint smile, and Ruby pulled her up to standing. "You idiot." Weiss hugged her, and Ruby hugged her back. They turned to look at Salem, then looked each other in the eye. Ruby drew Crescent Rose, and Weiss picked Myrtenaster up off the floor. Ruby whispered "Ice Flower!" and Weiss laughed as they charged at Salem and the rest of Weiss's Summons.


	3. Aquaphobia

Sun looked at Sage as they walked across Beacon's courtyard. "Sage, what do you think of the weather here?" Sage looked around the courtyard, taking a deep breath. "It's nice. There isn't as much wind, and the air isn't as dry here." Sun nodded his head. "True. But it's been a bit hot lately, dontcha think?" Sage shrugged. "True, but I don't care. As long as I get a shower at the end of the day, I-" Sage froze. "Oh. Is that what we're talking about?" Sun tilted his head in affirmation. Sage stared at Sun, then looked across the courtyard. Lounging in the shade underneath a balcony was Neptune. Surprisingly, Neptune wasn't flirting with any Beacon students. Instead, he was leaning against the wall, scuffing his shoe against the wall as he looked up at the sky with a bored expression. "How bad is it?" Sun grimaced. "It's bad. I woke up this morning and I almost gagged. His entire bed reeks of his cologne."

Sage sighed, then looked at Sun and grinned. "Well, how are we planning on carrying out Operation Puddy Tat this time?" Sun spun around and pointed at a balcony in the opposite building. Through the open window they could just see a bed hanging from an intricate net of rope. "I have some new friends, they should be able to help."

Neptune was walking along the hallway, lost in a train of thought. "Hey blue." Neptune looked up and saw Yang grinning at him. " I heard there's going to be a new record store opening tonight, apparently they have some good merch. Want to check it out?" Neptune grinned. "Sounds like a plan." Yang fell into step next to him, and they walked down the hallway. Neptune turned and looked over his shoulder, then looked at Yang. "Isn't your bike over there?" "Oh, I parked over here. I was running errands earlier and I only just got back." Neptune raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. On her other side, Yang pressed send on a message. _Puddy Tat is on the way._ They took another three steps, then Neptune bolted in the other direction. "Shit!" Yang grabbed her scroll. "Puddy Tat is on the run!" Ruby's voice crackled out of the scroll. "Yang, you like that code name too much." Yang grinned as she took off running after Neptune. "It fits him. Now are you going to help catch him or am I going to have to chase him up a tree?" Ruby laughed. "I'll be there sis."

Neptune bolted down the hallway, panting with fear. "No, no, it can't be that time already." He skidded to a halt at a door and ripped it open and froze. Ruby grinned at him while Weiss slowly spun Myrtenastur in her hand. Ruby chirped "Hi Nep!" while slowly dropping into a runner's start. Neptune's face went white and he slammed the door shut and spun on his heel. As he pounded down the hall, he heard a crash and looked over his shoulder to see Ruby run straight through the door as Weiss yelled "Ruby!" "Shitshitshitshitshit." Neptune ran to the end of the hallway and went to turn left, then backpedaled as he saw Blake standing there. He whipped around and ran down the other hallway, then tripped as he saw Blake in front of him again. "Wha-" He was cut off as Ruby slammed into his back, knocking the air out of him and shoving him to the ground. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud as Weiss used Myrtenastur to spin Neptune around, and they quickly tied Neptune up until he resembled an overzealous Christmas present. Yang grinned as she walked up and saw Ruby sitting on Neptune's back as he struggled to untie himself. "Well, that was fun."

Later that afternoon, Yang and Blake were walking towards the bathroom to brush their teeth. "How do you think the shower went?" Yang shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, once they got him in there it shouldn't have been too bad right?" Just as Yang said that, the door to the boys' bathroom slammed open and a cacaphony of noise poured out. "NEPTUNE STAY HERE!" Sun screamed as (gay pirate boy) cursed. Blake pushed Yang against the wall as Neptune, coated in bubbles and nothing else, tore past them screaming. "NO MORE WATER I DON'T LIKE WATER!" Neptune slammed into a door, and Velvet pulled it open only to stare horrified at Neptune. Hearing Coco's scream of rage and seeing Sun and the others tumbling out of the bathroom, Neptune screamed again and ran down the hallway, shedding bubbles as he went. Yang and Blake stared, and as the sound faded they looked at each other. "So that's why he's a puddy tat." Blake gave Yang a look. "Yang, I swear..." Yang held up her arms. "I wasn't going to say anything!" Blake turned to go into the bathroom, and Yang grinned. "Except, tonight I could show you how to shower, because I know the best way to get that pussy wet." Blake gasped and Yang ran for the bathroom laughing with Blake right behind her.


End file.
